


Please?

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Emotional Hurt/ Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, No Smut, boyf riends - Freeform, flagnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Jeremy doesn’t feel like having sex and Michaels too persistent about it.





	Please?

Jeremy knocks on Michaels door, running a hand through his hair as he waits. “Mikeyy” he calls happily as he holds the movie tickets in his hand.

“Coming!” Michael yells as he gets to the door and opens it. He immediately greets Jeremy.

“Hey babeee” He says happily as he pulls Jeremy inside.

“Heyyy” He says happily as he hugs Michael. 

“So I was thinkinggg” He drawls sweetly as he holds Michael close.

“Yeahh?” Michael responds as he moves his hands to Jeremy’s waist. 

“So I got the tickets to that movie you were talking about..” he starts with a smile. 

“Yeah?” Michael asks, not really listening as he moves his hands to grab Jeremy’s ass.

“Feel like going t-tonight?” He stutters a bit at Michaels actions. 

“Hey Jer?” Michael says as he pulls away slightly. 

“Yeah Mikey” he asks as he meets Michaels gaze.

“Yknow, my moms aren’t home..” he says as he bites his lip a bit.

“But I already got the ticketss” he whines 

“Please, can we stay here?” He asks with a pursed bottom lip. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jeremy sighs a bit as he shoves the tickets back in his pocket.

Michael smiles widely at him, which makes Jeremy smile back,glad to see him happy.

“We’re watching a movie though” Jeremy says as he walks towards Michaels couch. Michael sighs a bit as he sits next to him and starts moving his hand up Jeremy’s thigh.

“Mike, I’m not in the mood tonight, okay?” He says as he moves Michaels hand away.

“Okay..” Michael responds, trying to hide the disappointment in his tone. 

Jeremy smiles as he focuses on the show again. Michael tries to concentrate as well for a few minutes before he tries again. 

“Babeeee” He says sweetly.

“Yeah baby?” Jeremy responds, eyes still glued to the screen.

“I want youu” Michael tries again as he moves in to kiss Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy immediately pushes Michael away. “I said I’m not in the mood tonight.” He repeats firmly.

“You could be thoughhh” Michael says as he moves a hand to Jeremy’s thigh again.

“How many times do I have to tell you no?” Jeremy says a bit angrily as he moves away from him. 

“Babe, I’m sorry okay..? I’ll stop..” Michael says as he stays where he is. 

Jeremy sighs a bit before moving back over to him. He wraps an arm around Michael and pulls him closer as they watch the film.

“The movies almost over, wanna watch another one?” He asks as he cuddles himself into Michaels chest.

“Not really..” Michael says honestly.

“A show then? I’ll put one on.” Jeremy ignores Michaels obvious suggestiveness.

“But babeee..” Michael starts.

“I said no.” He says firmly.

Michael pouts a bit and says nothing.

“Don’t gimme that faceeee” Jeremy says after he sets up the show and cups Michaels face.

“Kiss me and I won’ttt” Michael says sweetly.

Jeremy leans in and kisses Michael softly, pecking his lips. Michael smiles into the kiss and swipes his tongue against Jeremy’s bottom lip. Jeremy denies him and continues kissing him softly. Michael tries to push his tongue past Jeremy’s lips.

“Michael, I’m not in the mood, okay?” He says as he pulls away, trying to keep his patience.

“But babe..” Michael starts

“Babe nothing! How many times do I have to say no, Michael?” Jeremy snaps.

Michael flinches a bit at Jeremy’s tone. “I’m sorry..” he says quietly.

“Sorry isn’t good enough!” He says angrily as he moves away from Michael.

“Jer, please?” Michael asks, not wanting the night to be ruined.

“So now you want me to stop? How interesting.” He says bitterly as he gets up off the couch.

“Baby, please??” Michael tries again.

“Hmm that’s two! Starting to see how fucking annoying this is?” Jeremy spat angrily as he moves towards the door.

“Jer, I’m sorry okay? I promise I’ll stop..” Michael says softly.

“I want to go home.” Jeremy says quietly, trying not to get angry.

“You’re really just gonna leave? Seriously?” Michael questions.

“Hmm I don’t know! What am I supposed to do when my boyfriend keeps trying to force me into sex?!” He says as he puts a hand on the door.

“ I said I was sorry!” Michael yells as he gets closer to Jeremy.

“And I said sorry isn’t fucking good enough!” Jeremy yells back as he begins to shake.

“I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this!” Michael yells, not noticing Jeremy’s shaking.

“Im sorry okay? I’m sorry I can’t give you the only thing you fucking want from me!” Jeremy screams as his back slumps against the door, he lets himself fall down.

“Sex isn’t the only thing I want Jeremy..” Michael softens his tone as he sits next to him.

Jeremy moves away from him as he begins to cry. “Y-yes it is.. you never want to do a-anything else..” he says shakily as he holds his head in his hands.

“Baby, I’m so sorry..” Michael tries as he moves to hold one of Jeremy’s hands. He pulls his hand away immediately.

“D-don’t touch me.” He says as he moves away again.

Michael bites his lip as he does what Jeremy asks, not wanting to upset him further.

“P-please?” Michael asks softly.

“I w-want to go home.” Jeremy says as he wipes at his eyes a bit violently. He shakily stands and moves towards the door.

“Can I walk you home?” Michael asks

“I’ll be fine.” Jeremy says definitively as he opens the door.

Michael says nothing as he watches Jeremy leave, he immediately starts crying as the door shuts.

Michael comes over to Jeremy’s house the next day, knocking quietly as he wipes at his eyes with his hoodie sleeve.

“Coming!” Jeremy tries to keep his tone cheerful. He opens the door and looks at him. “Oh, it’s you.” He says quietly.

“Can I come in?” Michael asks, clearly looking a mess. Jeremy says nothing as he moves to let Michael inside reluctantly.

“Sit, I’ll be back.” He says as he makes his way to the kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later with two mugs of tea.

“Was already making it, might as well have some.” He reasons as he sits down on the furthest end of the couch.

“Thanks..” Michael says as he tries to keep himself from crying. Jeremy notices but keeps his eyes on his mug, refusing to pretend everything’s okay.

“I’ve been thinking a lot last night.. about us.. do you still w-wanna be with me?” Michael asks, afraid to know the answer.

“I’m honestly not sure, Mike.” Jeremy answers him, eyes never leaving his mug. He hesitantly sips it.

“W-why?” Michael asks

“I’ve never seen you like that before.. I’m not sure I can handle that twice.” He says honestly and then bites his lip harder to keep himself from crying.

Michael starts breathing a bit heavily and his eyes well up with tears as he stares at the floor, trying to cover it up.

“I’m so so sorry, Jeremy..” he starts.

“I wanna believe that, I really do.” Jeremy says as he bites his lip harder.

Michael keeps his head down, trying to stop himself from crying. Jeremy watches him but manages to stand his ground.

“You’ve had time to think, I wanna know why you didn’t stop.” He says finally

“What..?” Michael asks

“I know you heard me.” Jeremy answers

“I don’t know..” Michael says quietly.

“You’ve had time, I deserve an answer” he says, trying to keep his cool.

“I d-don’t know..” Michael says again.

“Come b-back when you do..” Jeremy says as he tries to hide the shakiness in his voice. He gets up.

Michael gets up as well, walking towards the door.

“Guess this is it for us..” Jeremy says as he shoves his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that they’re shaking.

Michael keeps his head down, trying not to cry as Jeremy opens the door.

“J-Jeremy wait..” Michael says as he stops walking. Jeremy raises an eyebrow but stays put, at least willing to hear what Michael had to say.

"I didn't stop, b-because.. I just..i-i wanted to have sex with you..” Michael says honestly.

“I told you multiple times I didn’t want to.. why did it take that many times?” He asks as he looks at him.

Michael falls to his knees. "I-I wasn't thinking about how you felt, Jeremy!" He starts crying. "I was b-being a selfish asshole! I'm s-sorry i was being so stupid!"

Jeremy starts crying again and sits on the floor next to Michael. “I j-just..-you don’t know how much that scared me, Michael..” he admits as he cries a bit harder.

He looks at Jeremy. "I-I scared you?.." He looks down at his hands for a second, as they shake.

“Yes, you did.. t-thats why I left last night, I didn’t even trust you enough to stay o-over. I don’t w-want to feel like that with you..” Jeremy admits honestly.

Michael puts his hands to his face. "I'm s-so sorry, and even if you don't believe me, i am so, so sorry!”

“P-please just promise me, something l-like that will never happen again..” he says as he searches Michaels eyes

“I promise! I s-swear on everything I love! I’ll never do something like that again..” Michael promises as he meets Jeremy’s gaze

Jeremy let’s out a sigh of relief. “I-I forgive you..” He says finally as he stops crying.

“You d-do?” Michael asks as he still looks at him.

“I do..” Jeremy says as he pulls Michael into a hug, holding him as tight as he can. Michael immediately hugs him back.

“I swear, Jeremy I swear.. I’ll never be that stupid again.” He whispers 

“Shh, it’s over now okay? We’re gonna be okay..” Jeremy says as he moves a hand through Michaels hair.

“We are, we are gonna be okay.” Michael says as he pulls away slightly to gauge Jeremy’s expression. He smiles warmly when he realizes Jeremy’s smiling as well.

“I love you so much, Mikey! So so much..” he says as he meets his gaze again.

“I love you too, Jer..” he says as he moves a hand to Jeremy’s cheek.

Jeremy smiles wider as he lets it happen, moving in to kiss Michael sweetly. Michael tilts his head a bit and meets him half way. The kiss was soft and sweet, both pulling away after a few seconds.

“Can we cuddle?” Jeremy asks as he pulls away from the hug, taking Michaels hand.

“Of course, anything you want.” Michael says sweetly. Jeremy smiles again as he leads Michael towards the couch and sits down. Michael wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. He kisses Jeremy’s forehead. “I love you, so much Jer” he repeats.

“I love you too, Mikey.” He says happily as he cuddles himself closer into Michaels chest. He sighs in contentment as they watch the show that was currently on.


End file.
